Xizi Otis
Xizi Otis ' (Chinese: '西子奥的斯, sometimes abbreviated as simply XO) is an elevator company based in Hangzhou, China, a joint venture between Xizi Elevator Group and Otis Elevator Company. The company was established in 1997. It is one of Otis's largest joint ventures in China.. History The origin of this company started out as Xizi Elevator Group, which was founded in 1981 in Hangzhou, China. Xizi exported its elevators outside China for the first time in 1993. On March 12, 1997, Otis formed a joint venture with Xizi called "Xizi Otis". In 2004, Xizi Otis, along with Otis Elevator Company formed XO-LIFT (Chinese: 西奥电梯'''Full name: Hangzhou XIOLift Co. Ltd. (杭州西奥电梯有限公司)) as part of a joint venture between the two companies. Later in 2009, XO-LIFT formed '''SWORD Elevator which is under the management of XO-LIFT. The SWORD brand is mainly targeted for international markets. In 2018, XO-LIFT was renamed to XIOLIFT. Notable products Elevators *'OH 1000': Small machine room less elevator for residential buildings. *'GeN2-Regen': Machine room less elevators. *'GeN2-MR': Mini machine room traction version of GeN2Otis Technical Handbook (2013 Version). *'OH 5000': Traction elevator for mid to high-rise buildings. *'OH 7000': Gearless traction elevator for high-rise buildings. *'FOVF': Geared traction freight elevator. Escalators and moving walks *'XO-508:' Escalator *'XOP:' Moving walk Elevator fixtures Notable installations China Beijing *IKEA, LIVAT Shopping Centre *Glory Mall *Best Western OL Stadium Hotel *Li Ning store, Wangfujing (opposite Beijing apm) *Hongqiao Market *YunYuan Building *Fanghua Pearls Shanghai *Raffles City Shanghai, Shanghai *Some stations of Shanghai Metro, Shanghai **Xintiandi Station (Line 13) **Tiantong Road Station Others *Hangzhou Civic Centre - Cultural Wave Mall, Hangzhou *Raddison (Landison) Plaza Hotel, Hangzhou *Creative City Wuhan, Wuhan *Some stations of the Wuhan Metro, Wuhan **Tianhe International Airport Station (Line 2) **Dongting Station (Line 4) **Hanzheng Street Station (Line 6) *Silver Seas Hotel, Yan'an *Wongtee Plaza, Shenzhen (2013) *iSQUARE, Hong Kong *C.C. Wu Building, Hong Kong (2013)Modernized in 2010-2013 from a 1983 GEC Express, branded as and installed by Otis (both controllers, motors and elevator panels). OH 5000 elevator installations Indonesia Jakarta *Sudirman Park (2003) *Thamrin City (formerly Jakarta City Centre) *fX Sudirman (service elevators, modernized into Nidec in 2019) *Lindeteves Trade Center (service elevators) *CityWalk Sudirman *Cibubur Junction, Cibubur *Tamini Square Other cities *Plaza Istana Commodities Center, Bandung *BG Junction, Surabaya *Pasar Atom Mall, Surabaya *Graha Pena Fajar, Makassar Other countries *AMK Hub, Singapore (2006) *ViVo City Shopping Mall, Singapore (2006)Escalator installations. *Bedok Mall, Singapore *1 The Terrace, Wellington, 6011, New Zealand *TriNoMa (Triangle North of Manila) Mall, Quezon City, PhilippinesEscalators only. *University of Sto. Tomas, City of Manila, Philippines *La Polar department store, Santiago, Chile (elevators and escalators) *La Polar department store, Coquimbo, Chile *Esplanade Ratchadapisek, Bangkok, ThailandBranded as Otis *FuramaXclusive Asoke, Bangkok, Thailand *45 San Miguel Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City, Philippines Gallery Xizi Otis Gen2 instruction paper.jpg|Xizi Otis instruction paper on a Gen2 MRL cabinet. See also *Otis (Most of the Xizi Otis installations are also handled by Otis) External links *Official website (English) *Xizi Elevator Group *XIOLIFT *SWORD Elevator *Otis Electric website Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia Category:Elevator companies based in China Category:Subsidiary elevator companies